A Journey to Freedom
by Capt Sparrow's Pirate Wenches
Summary: POST AWE spoilers! Capt Jack Sparrow is on a quest for freedom & eternal life. Capt Kathryn Hawk just wants to find land & make it as a pirate. What happens when their worlds collide? Will it end in disaster, romance, or something unforseeable? JackOC
1. A Chance Meeting

A Journey to Freedom

_A/N: Hello everybody, Mrs. Capt. Jack Sparrows (a.k.a. Scarlet). This is the first story I have jointly written, and it is AWEsome to be working with my new friend, Bethany Wirthington (a.k.a. Giselle) on this story. Now I know why Ted Elliot and Terry Rossio love writing as a team! It's so much fun to bounce ideas off each other and make things work! Well, I hope you enjoy this story as much as we enjoy writing it! R&R Please! On with the Story!_

* * *

_A Chance Meeting_

Kathryn's POV

Kathryn walked up to the helm and took the wheel from Daniels. Her dark blonde hair flying out of the scrap cloth that she had tied it in. Her dark eyes looked ahead to the ocean laid out before her. Her white shirt held onto her slight frame. She turned to look at her navigator and first mate who had his maps lying out on a small table beside her. He was pouring over the maps looking through a small glass. Kathryn spoke to him quietly.

"So, any ideas yet, Carter?"

Carter looked up, surprised. He shook his head sadly, his usually bright eyes dark and gloomy, and turned back to his charts and maps. Kathryn sighed. They had been lost for nearly five days and their supplies were low. She was getting anxious and the crew could tell. She hated keeping things from the crew, but she didn't want to worry them any more than was necessary. She turned back to the helmsman and gave him the wheel.

"Go wherever he tells ye," she said gesturing to Carter. Daniels nodded and looked ahead.

Kathryn went to her cabin and sat at the desk that was bolted to the floor. She put her elbows on the desk and buried her face in her hands. What was she going to do? If they didn't figure out the map quickly, Kathryn was afraid that she would lose her entire crew. They were short on water and the men were getting tired of the rationing.

As Kathryn sat at her desk, deliberating with herself, there was a slight knock at the door. She looked up and quickly and tried to not look so miserable. She sat up and turned to look out the window behind her desk, her back to the door.

"Enter," she said calmly. Henry, a young man from London, opened the door and peeked in.

"Captain?"

"Aye? Come in, man. Don't just stand there in the doorway. And close the door behind you."

Henry came in and closed the door and stood in front of Kathryn's desk. He clasped his hands behind his back and stood waiting patiently.

"What is it?" Kathryn asked.

She tried not to sound rude and frustrated, but that was the way that she felt. She turned to look at Henry and was surprised. She had expected to see Carter or Daniels. Henry was the most gentle of her crew. He had never complained and he always did as he was told without arguing. He was also the best looking of the crew. At least Kathryn thought so. He was tall and very well built. His face was kind and tan. He usually wore a shirt, but when he did take his off, Kathryn could see all the muscles on his abs and arms.

"Mr. Henry Douglas. What can I do for ye today, sir?"

Henry looked embarrassed as he spoke, as though what he was saying he didn't believe in.

"Cap'n, the crew has a request to make," he said slowly and doubtfully.

"Aye, Henry? Spit it out, man." He sighed and turned to look back at the door, "What is it, Henry?"

"The crew requests of the Captain's permission to open the barrels of rum, ma'am. They feel that it will help them to work harder," Henry said sounding uncomfortable and uncertain. Kathryn shook her head.

"Absolutely not! It's for emergencies only! And distributing rum to every crewman would not help them work harder. In fact, the crew would be more unhelpful than they are already!"

"The men feel that this is an emergency, Captain," Henry said sadly. Kathryn slammed her fist on her desk.

"No! Ye can tell them that if they get us to a port, they can have the rum. But until then, not a drop! Is that understood, Mr. Douglas?"

Henry nodded, "Aye, Captain. I'll tell 'em."

Kathryn nodded once and waved him out. Henry turned and left, closing the door behind him. Kathryn put her head down on the desk. Now the crew was trying to bribe her into getting them un-lost. She couldn't have that. Or there could be a mutiny to follow. Stepping up on deck Kathryn noticed a small dingy floating towards them. She walked over to Carter and pointed to the small boat.

"What do ye think, Carter? Is that a dingy or not?"

"Aye, ma'am. A dingy for sure. Should we help the poor soul?"

Kathryn thought, staring at the boat.

"A dingy that small couldn't have come too far, aye?" she asked and Carter nodded. "Perhaps they'll be happy to show us in the right direction, eh?"

"Aye, Captain." Carter turned to the crew and began yelling out orders to pull the person aboard the ship.

Jack's POV

If Jack had been on the Pearl he would have been about a day out from Tortuga. Since he was not on the Pearl, it had taken him three days with his little dingy to get that far and was finding he was going nowhere fast. Jack let out a sigh as he looked over the ancient charts. Jack leaned back and thought about all the events that had happened to him in the last two years.

He finally got his ship back only to Captain it for a year and have it taken from him once again by bloody stupid Hector Barbossa! Jack's mind began to wander to Elizabeth and William. Jack could forgive Elizabeth, but he didn't think he could ever forget that she killed him. And William…a Captain, not just a Captain but the Captain of the Flying Dutchman!

Jack sighed again pushing his thoughts aside, looking out to sea. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts he missed seeing the on coming vessel. Jack squinted his eyes looking out to the ship. She appeared to be a pirate ship and looked to be well built, probably fast, didn't have much treasure in their hold though. It would be far better to make friends with the Captain and see if he could utilize this ship to find his Pearl so he could then find the Fountain of Youth. Jack stood up and began waving his arms above his head.

"Oy! Over Here! Help!" Jack cried out as the ship got closer to him. Once it seemed like the ship was planning on picking him up, he quickly began rolling up the ancient chart, tucking it in his inside jacket pocket. He then attached his compass to his belt, and gathered up his other supplies he had with him (mainly his rum) and threw it all in a knapsack.

Soon the ship was right beside him. A few crewmen threw down two ropes and Jack made light work of tying the ends securely to either end of his dingy. Once Jack was sat down, the crewmen began to haul him and the dingy up on deck. Once the boat hit the deck, Jack stepped out looking for the Captain.

"Thank ye much fer ah… rescuin' me. Where be Captain o' this fine vessel so that I might thank 'im personally."

"That might be a bit difficult to do sailor." A strong female voice rang out.

"Oh? Would that be because an unfortunate fate befell upon said Captain, leaving said Captain uh… dead or something equally unfortunate?" Jack asked the still unseen female.

"Nay. The Captain o' this fine vessel is not a 'him', therefore ye can not thank 'him'." The woman said, as she made her way through the crowd of sailors.

Standing before him was a dark blonde woman, her messy hair pulled back with a strip of blue cloth. She had a light brownish tan colored tricorner hat perched on top of her head. She was wearing a dirty white shirt and gray pants with tan knee high sailor boots on her feet. She had on a gray Captain's jacket what looked quite similar to his own, just a bit lighter in color and obviously made for a woman's body.

"So I'm to assume yer the Captain then?" Jack asked still taking in the sight of the woman standing in front of him.

"Aye, Captain Kathryn Hawk, an' who might ye be?"

"Who am I?" Jack asked, shocked she didn't know him. The woman just shook her head, waiting for him to fill in his name. "I'm Capt'n Jack Sparrow!"

"Captain?" Kathryn nearly laughed. "Captain of..._that_?" she pointed to the dingy.

"No! I have a ship...or did... perhaps ye've heard of her? Eh? _The Black Pearl_?"

Kathryn looked up surprised. "_The Black Pearl_ you say?"

"Aye... but that slimy little bastard of a man, Barbossa, took it from me. Again!" Jack said through gritted teeth trying to maintain his composure.

"Took it from you?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Aye. I was ah... spending some much needed time ashore with a few fine young women. Come morning, I was gonna show me _Pearl_ to said fine young women and it was once again gone. Barbossa had sailed off without me." Jack explained, "Don't know why she had to bring him back from the dead..." Jack muttered to himself looking to the sea.

Kathryn looked doubtfully at Jack and said, "Maybe we should talk in my cabin, if you please, Mr. Sparrow?" Kathryn felt that the crew was paying too close attention and she didn't know what this man was going to tell her.

"Captain! Captain Sparrow!" Jack said, as he followed her to her cabin. "Why is that so bloody hard for people to remember!"

Kathryn chuckled at his response. "I'm sorry, Captain. I'll do my best not to forget," she smirked. They walked into her cabin and she sat at her desk and Jack sat in the chair opposite her.

"So, Captain Sparrow. Where have you come from? Surely in a boat that small you've not come far."

Jack suddenly looked to his shoulder and saw Mini-Jack. Mini-Jack snickered. "Shut up you!" Jack said.

Mini Jack looked at him, "No you shut up, she'll think ye're crazy."

Jack looked at the small version of himself indignantly, sticking out his tongue, "I am not crazy!"

Jack suddenly realized that Kathryn had asked him a question.

He turned to her, "Eh…ah... what? Oh…uh…Tortuga."

Kathryn raised her eyebrow and nodded. "Ah! Tortuga! So, it's not far, aye? I'm running a wee bit low on water. And my crew are more tired than hell. Could you, perhaps, give us a hand, Captain?"

"Aye, but only if I get something in return. eh? Tell me, how fast does this ship travel? "

"Well," Kathryn decided to gloat a bit. "She's probably the fastest ship here in the Caribbean. She's a grand ship." She smiled. She had always prided herself in being able to outrun the navy.

"Alright, so the _second_ fastest ship in the Caribbean."

"The _second fastest_," Kathryn said, feeling insulted.

Jack ignored her. "So, ye think once I show ye to Tortuga, restock this lovely little ship o' yourn, we could go find me _Pearl_? What say you to that?"

Kathryn thought about it, still feeling offended. She needed to restock and this man knew where they were.

"Do we have an accord?"

"Well, I suppose. But what would be in it fer me?"

"Ye'd find land?" Jack offered hoping that would be enough.

"Hmmm. Well, what about after that. Aye?"

"Aye..." Jack knew she'd want something bigger than just showing the way to Tortuga, which in a few days of sailing they'd stumble across with or without him. Jack sighed dramatically.

"What if," he leaned forward and spoke quieter. "What if I were t' tell ye I knew how t' find the Fountain o' Youth. Eternal life. Eh? What would ye say then?"

Kathryn was suddenly interested. "The Fountain of Youth, ye say?"

"Aye," he leaned back in the chair, put his boots on the desk and spoke louder. "What if I let ye in on findin' it? Live forever. Think about it, with the _Pearl_ and yer ship, the ah... sorry didn't catch the name o' her..."

"This ship be _The Venture_."

"Imagine, the _Pearl_ and _The Venture_ pillaging the high seas fer all eternity. Think about it! We'd be unbeatable. They could _hang_ us, an' we _wouldn't_ die."

"Unbeatable, eh?" Kathryn's eyes narrowed. "But how do I know yer telling me the truth?"

"I can take ye to the Fountain o' Youth with this." Jack said taking his compass of his belt, holding it up by the strings.

"A compass?" She nearly laughed.

"Not just any compass. My compass is unique. Points to the thing you want most in this world. Given t' me by the great sea Goddess herself, Calypso!"

"Calypso?? You mean-" She stopped.

"Aye, Calypso. Don't know if ye heard or not, but the Brethren Court recently convened and united in War against the East India Trading Company, we were victorious by the by. Not only that, but they released Calypso from her human bonds."

Kathryn's eyes went wide. "Released her? How… and why?"

"Because... how much do you know about Davy Jones?"

"Not much. Just what all pirates know."

Jack took his feet off the desk and leaned forward again, putting his elbows on the desk and began examining his fingernails.

"That he ripped out his heart and locked it away in chest because he was betrayed by Calypso, aye? An' the only way to kill him is to stab the heart. But the Dutchman must always have a Captain, you see? Davy Jones is dead. I know, I was there. He stabbed... He stabbed my friend, William Turner. William was dying. So to save his life, so his lover would not have to suffer, I helped him to stab the heart of Davy Jones. William Turner is now Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Calypso was released so she could release her fury upon Davy Jones. She created that maelstrom a few weeks ago."

Kathryn raised her eyebrows and tried to follow the story. "That's when we got lost. The storm was terrible and got us knocked off course." Everything was coming together.

"What'd you go an' tell her all that for? Now she's gonna think yer crazy." Mini Jack 1 said.

Jack turned to his shoulder. "No, I'm not crazy, now go away an' leave me be!"

"Ye shouldn't have told her that, she'll put ye adrift again." Mini Jack 2 countered.

Jack gritted his teeth, "Shut up!"

Kathryn looked at Jack, her face full of confusion. "Umm, excuse me? Were you telling _me_ to shut up?"

Jack turned back to Kathryn, "What? I didn't say anything!"

Kathryn looked at Jack, doubtful. _'Perhaps being out at sea alone was too much for him,'_ she thought. "Alright, Captain Sparrow. So, you're goin' to tell us where Tortuga is, aye?"

"Aye." Jack said taking out his compass and opening the lid. The needle spun and then suddenly stopped. Jack looked at it curiously, tilting his head to the side. Jack followed the needle to where he put down his knapsack.

"Oh." Jack laughed opening the sack, taking out a bottle of rum, popping the cork and taking a swig. Looking back down at the needle it spun once again pointing in the direction of Tortuga.

"Much more better," Jack said walking out on deck, rum bottle in one hand compass in the other up to the helm. Jack pushed the man at the helm to the side and took control of the ship pointing it in the direction of Tortuga.

Kathryn followed Jack up to the helm, curious. As he stood behind the helm, Kathryn tried to peek over his shoulder and look at the compass that he held in his hand. Jack looked back at her, furrowing his brows, snapping the compass closed. He quickly retied it to his belt, then took a swig of rum.

"We should be there by night fall."

Kathryn tried not to look disappointed as he closed the compass. "Good. Night fall. Uhh, Alright." She turned to Carter who was staring at Jack confused. "Carter, this be Captain Sparrow. He knows how to get us to Tortuga." Carter looked surprised and nodded. He then turned to go and help the crew.

"So," Kathryn said slowly. "What shall I do?" She was curious as to why Jack was steering her ship and she was standing behind him as though he were in charge.

"This be yer ship, keep her straight an' true. I'll come by every once in a while t' make sure we're still on course." Jack said knowing how much a Captain hates to be separated from their helm.

Kathryn smiled and took the helm from Jack. "And what shall ye be doin', Captain? Should ye like to sleep or eat, just tell me and I'll get someone to help ye."

"Nay... I've got... quite a bit to think about... I think I should like to just sit and drink me rum."

"Aye. So long as you're not causin' any trouble for the crew, ye have freedom to walk about _The Venture_ as ye wish."

"She's takin' pity on ye. She thinks ye need t' be coddled." Mini Jack 1 sneered.

Jack snorted, "She's not coddlin' me!"

"She thinks yer crazy, so she's coddlin' ye." Mini Jack 2 egged on.

Jack scowled. "Will ye both jus' shut up an' go away? I'm not in The Locker anymore. Why don't ye both jus' go back t' The Locker an' bother somebody else. eh?"

"Captain," she asked gently. He seemed to be talking to himself, and this made Kathryn rather uncomfortable. "Captain, did ye hear what I said?"

"She's talkin' t' ye, ye daft fool!" Mini Jack 1 pointed out.

Jack seethed. "I know, thank you. Now shut up and go away." Jack turned and looked at Kathryn standing behind the helm, "Aye... I'll be ah... I'll be around." He started to descend the stairs.

"She sure is pretty. Too bad she thinks yer crazy." Mini Jack 2 teased.

Jack turned to his shoulder again, "Will you shut it? Why couldn't ye have stayed in The Locker? Ye're doin' me no good here."

Kathryn watched humorously as Jack went down to the deck, stumbling twice. She watched him walk away and smirked. He seemed to be a very experienced pirate and knew what he was doing. He also was rather good-looking and Kathryn couldn't help but be attracted to him. She turned back to the helm and continued _The Venture_ straight as Jack had said. Jack sat down at the bottom of the steps, drinking his rum, arguing with his conscience. Kathryn watched Jack as he whispered to himself and she laughed quietly. She called the helmsman over and asked him to continue straight. He took the wheel and Kathryn walked down to sit next to Jack.

"So, Captain Sparrow. What's your story? What were ye doin' out here in a very small dingy?" She nearly laughed as she remembered the image of him standing in his small boat, waving his arms. At first Jack didn't acknowledge Kathryn and continued his argument with himself.

"She asked ye a question, mate." Mini Jack 2 prodded.

"I know!" Jack turned to Kathryn. "I've had one hell of last few months. Well, not really sure how long it's been... lost track..."

Kathryn looked at him with pity. "Well, can I ask ye how ye were planning on finding the Fountain if I'd not come along?"

"That dingy... or the _Pearl_... if I happened across her."

"Ah. I see." Kathryn turned to watch her crew. She noticed that they were all watching them very closely. She suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Ye probably think I'm crazy, aye?" The words from his conscience becoming too much for him.

"Crazy?" She turned back to him. "Nay." She looked back to the crew. "Eccentric, maybe."

"Who knows, I probably am... God only knows how much time I spent... there..." Jack trailed off quietly.

Kathryn looked back at him, confused. "Spent where?"

Jack turned to her, his eyes serious and intense. "The Locker."

Kathryn gasped and covered her mouth. Then, slowly she shook her head in disbelief.

"It was worse than what the stories say." Jack continued, the entirety of it suddenly crashing down upon him.

"But, how did you..." She tried again. "How are you..."

Jack looked amused. "How am I not dead?"

Kathryn nodded, "Aye."

"The Green Flash... Ever seen it?"

Kathryn thought. "Aye, once."

Jack took a drink. "Recently?"

"Aye, about...maybe three weeks. Why?"

"It was me, love."

"You? You doing what exactly," Kathryn looked confused.

"Comin' back from The Locker, of course. The Green Flash signals when a once dead soul returns to the land of the living and becomes... living once again."

"So, ye _were_ dead, but now, you're _not_..."

"Aye. I had friends, if ye could call 'em that, who came fer me... wanted to use me is what it was." Jack smirked as Kathryn frowned, "Except for... her... she came 'cause she felt guilty. Thought that bringin' me back from the dead would make up fer killin' me."

"You're gonna have to be a touch clearer, Captain."

"Her name is Elizabeth Swann. She was the daughter of the now late Governor of Port Royal."

"Elizabeth Swann? She's a pirate now?" She turned back to look at the crew, lost in thought.

"She took the place of Pirate Lord Sao Fang. She was... Pirate King... of the Brethren Court."

"She _was_?" Kathryn looked back at Jack, concerned and afraid.

"Aye, lives on a quaint little isle now, well not so little, waiting for her husband to return to her. He cannot step foot on land but once every ten years."

"Her husband?! She's married?"

"Aye. Got married right in middle of a battle, she did. Right before Davy Jones killed her husband." Jack smirked as Kathryn's eyes went wide.

"I could have stabbed Davy Jones' heart, I could o' been the Captain o' the _Flying Dutchman_." Jack said somberly, "I had his heart in me hand. Dagger poised above it... then Davy Jones just... spun around an' plunged his sword into William."

"Poor Elizabeth! But I'm confused. You say he died..."

"I saw Elizabeth pleading with Will not to die. I set the heart down on the deck, put the dagger in William's limp hand an' plunged the dagger into Davy Jones' heart, killing Davy Jones. But you see the _Dutchman_ must always have a Captain. William's father, Bootstrap Bill, cut out his son's heart, an' locked it away in the chest, making William the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. Together, with the _Pearl_ at me command an' the _Dutchman_ at William's command, we defeated the entire East India Armada." Jack chuckled at the memory.

Kathryn was surprised and still trying to work the story through to make sense. "Good Lord!" She shook her head and turned to watch her crew.

They were watching her and Jack more than was necessary. She put on an expression of annoyance and determination and a few of the men turned away. Jack seemed to be totally oblivious to the crew. They were watching him eagerly, curiously. Sometimes whispering to one another about him.

"I… I… I was… _dead_… swallowed up by Jones' terrible beastie… who knows… I may still be dead… all this, some cruel twisted humor… you know… when I was there… in The Locker, I was hallucinatin' somethin' fierce. The Locker is… it's not a place of death, it's a place of punishment." Jack said, the weight of his words and the events finally baring down on him.

"I was dragged there body an' soul with me _Pearl_. Nothin' but, hard ground, blindingly white everywhere, not a drop of water, rum or food in sight… 'cept fer a half a peanut… An' me crew… was meself, in multiples. I... I was everywhere, I even shot meself, stabbed meself. It was… weird… even weirder still, every once in a while… they… come back, not all of 'em mind ye. Just a few of 'em. Two mostly… annoying little twits." Jack went on, glaring at his shoulders where the mini Jacks were still standing.

"You see hallucinations? Of… of… yourself?"

"Now ye've done it! Now she _knows_ yer crazy mate!" Mini Jack 1 laughed.

"Ye told her about us yet ye didn't mention the one what laid the egg and who was in love wif a goat!" Mini Jack 2 cackled.

"God damnit! Shut it! Both o' ye!" Jack cursed, glaring at the mini Jacks. Jack finished off his rum in one big gulp, tossed the bottle aside, breaking on the deck. Jack stood up and began pacing the deck yelling quietly at the two mini Jacks. All of the sudden Jack clapped his hands over his ears, "I'm not listening t' ye! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala! Not Listening!" Jack repeated over and over.

"Captain Sparrow? Are you alright? Captain Sparrow?" Kathryn asked as she got up, walking over to where Jack was pacing and continuing to rant. She placed a hand on his shoulder, startling him, Jack gasping a little. Jack lowered his hands from his ears and stopped his chant. "What?" He asked, still startled a little.

"Sorry but, are you… are you seeing hallucinations, right now?"

"Aye… stupid little buggers."

"Where are they?"

"Me shoulders. One on each."

"Oh… wut's she gonna now eh?" Mini Jack 1 mocked.

"Ohhh I'm so scared o' the _woman_ who _can't see us_!" Mini Jack 2 added.

"Your shoulders, so they're tiny?"

"Aye. An' they're makin' fun ye… laughin' at ye."

"Really? Well, I don't tolerate that on my ship, hallucinations or not. So…" Kathryn reached up to his shoulders and tried to grab at the hallucinations, "Have I got them?"

"No! Wut's she doin'?" Mini Jack 1 squealed.

"Tell her t' put us down!" Mini Jack 2 squeaked.

"Yeah, ye got little buggers." Jack glared at the two Jacks in her hands, then stuck out his tongue at each.

"Good." She said as she walked over to the railing. The mini Jacks protesting all the way over, and Jack mocking them. "I'll not tolerate being mocked. Those who mock me, are thrown overboard."

"NO!" Both mini Jacks squealed.

"Oh _yes_!" Jack said sticking out his tongue again as Kathryn threw the hallucinations as far away from the ship as she could. Jack cackled as he saw the mini Jacks fall out in the middle of the ocean and drown. "Thank God ye thought o' that love." Jack said then acted as if nothing happened. Jack turned and walked off to find his knapsack in the Captain's Cabin.

Pulling out another bottle of rum, Jack popped the cork with his teeth, spitting the cork out on the floor. Jack took a long swig as he stepped out of the cabin and walked up to the helm pulling his compass from his belt. Jack opened the lid and readjusted the wheel to get them back on course.

"Keep her goin' in this direction mate." Jack told the helmsman, then went back down the stairs, sitting on one of the steps to drink his rum, as they waited for Tortuga to come into sight.

* * *

_a/n: So there is our first chapter, I know it was REALLY, REALLY LONG! According to the word count it was 4,528 words! Yay! Go us! Read and Review please!_

_As Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!_

_Captain Sparrow's Pirate Wenches  
__Scarlet & Giselle_


	2. Tortuga plus Rum equals Sexual Tentions

_A/N: I know people are reading, but no reviews? awwww... Well, just as a note about this story and chapter, we had to up the rating to M because Jack is a naughty dirty boy about mid chapter, it's nothing graphic, but there is a bit that is... ahem... adult in nature, shall we say... like I said, we tried to keep it as non graphic as possible, but it is very clear what Jack does. lol. Other than that one bit where Jack is naughty, it's all pretty PG (maybe PG-13... lol.) Anyways... On with the story! _

* * *

_Tortuga + Rum equals Sexual Tension!_

Jack heard the guy in the crow's nest call out for all to hear, "Land Ho!" Jack smiled, knowing it was Tortuga.

Kathryn jumped up from her desk, hitting her knee on the edge. She ran up to the deck, rubbing her knee and smiling. "Land?" She looked at Jack, "Tortuga?"

"Aye. Tortuga. Me home away from home. Ye ever been there love?"

Kathryn sighed and turned to Carter. "Well? You know the drill. Let's go! The sooner you start yelling the sooner we'll be there!" Carter turned and began calling out orders. "Been there...no."

"Ye call yerself a pirate an' ye've never been t' Tortuga? I don't believe it love."

"Well, y'see. I haven't been a pirate all that long. My father is a privateer for the King. And he wanted me to follow the family line, to be a lady and marry wealthy. But I hated London. So, here I am. Once Kathryn Montgomery, now Kathryn Hawk."

"Montgomery, ye say?"

"Aye, y'know the name?" She looked at him curiously.

"Aye, I've ah... I've heard the name."

Kathryn waited. "And..." she prompted.

"And... I've heard the name... other pirates talkin' bout, I'm guessin', yer father." Jack lied effortlessly.

Kathryn nodded, though not sure that he was being truthful. "So, where is the best place in Tortuga to buy supplies?" she changed the subject.

"What supplies are ye lookin' t' buy? A bit o' everything?"

Kathryn nodded. "Mostly water..."

"Grog ye mean." Jack corrected.

"Aye." Kathryn felt silly, but she was new to the pirate world.

"Fresh water on a ship'll only last a few days 'fore it goes bad. If ye add a bit o' rum t' the water it keeps it from growin' bacteria."

Kathryn raised her eyebrows. "Yea?"

"An' it'll make yer men happy, next best thing t' rum."

She laughed remembering Henry's request. "That's true enough."

"So how is it, no offense lass, ye became Captain o' this ship an' why is it the men seem t' have no problem about it?"

Kathryn had had a feeling that this would come up. "Well, my father is Lord Montgomery, and I guess that he is a terrifying captain. When anyone heard my name when I was lookin fer a crew they were afraid to say no! I don't really know... I suppose they're loyal t' me because I try to treat them well and feed them well. I don't know. That was part of the reason I changed my name. I was tired of walking in my father's path. I wanted men to join my ship because of me, not my father."

Jack walked up the stairs to the helm, pushing the helmsman out of the way, taking control of the ship as they neared the mouth of the harbor. "It's a bit tricky gettin' in here if'n ye never done it lad." Jack explained as the helmsman began to protest.

Kathryn went to the helmsman, "Let him. he knows what's going on. You wanna go ashore, aye?" he nodded. "Then shut up."

"There only be a smallish gap where the hull can fit through without the reef tearin' up the keel."

Kathryn gasped and stepped close to the helm. "The reef? Are you sure that you know what you're doin?"

"Aye. The reef runs along the mouth o' the harbor. Pirates didn't pick this island just for the scenery love. There be a section of reef that's lower than the rest, low n' wide enough t' let even the most massive o' ships pass through, ye've just gotta know where it is." Jack expertly maneuvered the ship to the middle of the harbor's mouth, guiding the massive ship through the reef. Jack noticed some of the crew looking out to the water watching the reef pass by the ship as Jack maneuvered into the harbor. "Not e'en a scratch Captain."

Kathryn held on lovingly to the rail willing nothing wrong to happen. As Jack pulled the Venture into the harbor she sighed. She leaned against the railing and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Captain. I'd have never made it through there."

"It's lucky ye happened t' find me, then."

"Lucky," she said quietly. "Aye," she told him. "Sure is. So, Captain, where can we restock?"

"I'll take ye t'all the best places fer the best prices, like I said, it's lucky ye found me. If not, they'd all be chargin' ye thrice what the goods are worth. Plus ye got me fer protection. Wouldn't want some blackhearted scoundrel mistakin' ye fer a whore."

Kathryn smiled at Jack and turned to the crew. "Right. Well, here we are, gentlemen. I want you to go and have a good time here for the night and we'll leave tomorrow afternoon after everything's been stocked. But, fer now," she pulled a larger, heavy purse from her pocket, "Here's your pay. Have a nice time!" Kathryn turned to Jack, surprised. "Do I look like a whore to you, Mr. Sparrow?" She handed the purse to Carter and he began to pay the men their wages.

"Nay, I don't think ye do, but that don't mean some drunken pirate lookin' fer his next conquest wouldn't mistake ye fer one. And it's _Captain_ Sparrow. Trust me there's even worse than bein' mistook fer a whore love."

Kathryn felt confused but thought it better not to ask. She shook her head. "I'm sorry Captain. Well, are you gonna show me around or just stand there?"

Jack smirked as he linked arms with her leading the way into town. As they walked through town, there were drunks, whores and fights everywhere. "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? what d'ya think?"

Kathryn looked around, slightly horror-struck. "_This_ is Tortuga?" she asked dodging a flying bottle.

"Aye, I'll tell ya love, if every town in the world were like this one, No man would _ever_ feel unwanted." Jack smirked

Kathryn followed like a small pup behind Jack, afraid to be lost. "What do you mean, Captain?"

Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders as several pirates stared at her, lust and drunkenness evident in their eyes, "Ye really are naive t' the world aren't love?" Jack asked, a playful smirk gracing his lips.

Kathryn tried to shake his arm off of her. "Excuse me?" Then she saw the other men and decided to play along. She put her arm about his waist and stood very close to him. Quietly she said, "Naive, perhaps..."

"Aye..." Jack started but was interrupted by a man standing on a platform with several women, rope tied around their waist, and each woman tied to each other to form a line. He was taking bids from men standing around the platform. A large sign read 'Buy a Bride.'

"You remember me sayin' there's things worse than being mistaken as a whore..." Jack trailed off looking towards the auctioneer.

Kathryn was horrified. "Who do they think they are?" she demanded quietly. "How dare they! This would never happen in London!"

"But we're not in London, are we?"

Kathryn sighed. "No. I suppose not." She put her arm back around Jack's waist and followed him.

"Most of 'em are whores anyways. Although I dare say being sold as a bride is much worse than a woman sellin' her body fer a profit."

Kathryn was still feeling upset and so followed silently, lost in thought.

"But enough of that... " Jack said as he entered a tavern, which was more rowdy and chaotic than what was outside, "Stick close t' me love."

Kathryn held tighter to Jack's waist as they dodged between couples and duels. She closed her eyes as a gun was fired. "Captain, what the-" But just then a bottle was thrown and hit Kathryn square in the nose.

Jack glared at the man who threw the bottle. "Wut'd ye do that fer eh?" Jack asked the man, clearly not happy.

Not giving him a chance to answer, Jack punched him in the face with a bejeweled fist, colliding with the man's nose, knocking him to the ground. Jack turned back to Kathryn.

"Are ye alright love?"

Kathryn stumbled to Jack's side, holding her nose. "Aye, I'm fine," she said defiantly.

She tried to ignore the warmth of her blood on her fingers and the taste of it as it slid into her mouth. She blinked trying to rid herself of the dizzy feeling. Jack looked at her face, moving her hands, he noticed a small shard of glass stuck in the bridge of her nose.

"Come 'ere love." Jack said guiding her over to the bar, lifting her up onto the barstool.

Carefully grasping the shard of glass between two long thin fingers, he quickly pulled it out of her nose. Kathryn gasped as Jack pulled the glass out. She quickly pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and covered her nose, the flavor making her nauseous. Jack looked at the rest of her to make sure that was the only piece of glass that stuck her. Satisfied he turned to the barman. "I need t' place an order fer this lady's ship."

She turned to Jack and the barman, trying to regain her senses, trying to remember which way was up. She rapped on the bar and asked for a rum. She needed something to help her ignore the pain. Jack placed the order for 6 months worth of grog to be delivered to the Venture the next day. Jack heard her order up a mug of rum for herself and Jack ordered one as well.

"Make it yer best in stock mate." Jack added.

The barman poured them each a mug of his best rum. Jack picked up the mug and knocked back half the contents in what seemed like one big gulp.

"Ye ever had rum before love?

"Sure I have," she lied. Kathryn picked up the rum and took a swig. She quickly choked and coughed. She put the rum back down, a safe distance from her. She watched in amazement as Jack downed most of his.

Jack laughed, "If ye've never had it before, ye've gotta sip it. I've been drinking rum since I was... I think maybe 13."

Kathryn seethed. She picked up the glass again and took a small drink glaring at Jack. This time she didn't choke, but it still burned her throat. "13," she squeaked.

"Aye. It was me dad's preferred choice o' alcohol. Always had it in the house, I was curious so one night when me dad was gone out sailing, I snuck into his study an' drank his rum. Found I had a taste fer it."

Kathryn shook her head. "Yer crazy," she choked out. She tried to take another drink. It really did seem to help with the pain. But she was still bleeding and that was making her ill. "How can you have a taste for this?"

"Because it's like heaven dancin' on me tongue an' a choir o' angels singin' down the back o' me throat. I don't even feel the burn anymore love."

Kathryn laughed and then stopped. The laugh turned to a groan of pain. She held her nose again and sighed. "I'm sure you think I'm the worst pirate that there ever was and ever will be," she said sadly. "I should just quit."

"Nay, just inexperienced. I was once like you. Before I was a pirate, I had an easy life. Then circumstances changed an' I adapted. I became a pirate. It was all sort of thrust upon me, I didn't choose it... well, I sort of did, but not t' the extent in which it was thrust upon me."

Kathryn found it hard to believe that he'd had a hard time adjusting. She looked at Jack and really took him all in. For once she stopped and actually took stock of the man she saved. He wore a tricorner hat and a red scarf to keep his wild hair out of his face. His hair was in braids and dreadlocks with beads and baubles tied in. He was quite tan from the long hours working on a ship out in the hot Caribbean sun. His dark eyes were lined with black adding to his mystery and intensified the way his eyes looked. He wore a shirt that Kathryn was sure used to be white and a bluish gray pair of breeches. Tied around his waist was a faded red and white striped cloth, over it, he wore two belts. He had his baldric on around him like a sash, his sword hanging down at his side, his gun tucked into his belts. Hanging off his belt looked to be a pelt of some sort and something else she was unsure what it was. He wore a jacket and boots quite similar in style to her own. The look in his eyes was gentle but fierce and strong. He was smiling sort of a crooked smile that made her blush.

"Now look at me, Pirate Lord o' the Caribbean. Who'd o' thought eh?"

Kathryn looked surprised. "Pirate _Lord_? Oh believe that you forgot to mention that, Captain."

"Did I? Huh... Thought I had..."

Kathryn gently shook her head. "No. You'd not said a word."

"Aye, I be one o' the nine Pirate Lords."

Kathryn nearly choked on the burning liquid. "One of _nine_?"

"Aye. Nine. One from each corner o' the world."

Kathryn felt even more embarrassed.

"I suppose Elizabeth Swann is still Singapore's Pirate Lord... I don't think she ever passed it along."

Kathryn was caught off guard by the mention of her friend. "I'd forgotten about that."

"The nine Pirate Lords make up the Brethren Court. One Lord for each of the corners of the world. The Caribbean, Mexico, India, China, Africa, France, and Singapore."

"But that's only 6 places."

"Aye, Caribbean has two, Mexico has one, India has two, China has one, Africa has one, France has one, and Singapore has one. One fer the Eastern Caribbean, one for the Western Caribbean an' I think one fer the… Indian Ocean an' another fer the Mediterranean."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Aye, the Court has only been convened 4 times since it's existence. The first time, the Pirate's Code was established an' Calypso was imprisoned in human form, unable to rule the seas as she once did. This last time, we declared War and released her from said human bonds. A shame too… she was quite a beautiful woman in single form. Fun too." Jack Smirked.

Kathryn looked at Jack, curious. "Calypso's free?"

"Aye... it was... interesting... found out why she liked crabs so much..." Jack smirked, "She ah... she got really, really big, as tall a main mast, then... fer lack of a better word, exploded into millions of crabs that washed over the deck and into the sea."

Kathryn raised her eyebrow. "Crabs. Interesting." She took a sip of her rum and willed herself not to choke. She turned back to Jack, waiting for him to continue, her face looked pained from the strain.

"Ye alright there love?" Jack asked amused.

Kathryn frowned, trying to look defiant, and nodded. "I'm fine," she choked out.

Jack just chuckled knowing otherwise. "If'n ye say so lass."

Kathryn tried to ignore him, "So, is there anything in Tortuga not so...wild?"

"Aye... the morning." Jack said in all seriousness, but with a glint of laughter in his eyes. Jack then smirked.

Kathryn began to feel frustrated. "What is it that has you so amused Captain Sparrow?"

Jack opened and closed his mouth, unsure how to respond without getting slapped, "Well... ye see... you ah..." Jack started, then closed his mouth again, smirking, "Ye remind me of ah... meself... when I was yer age, just starting as a pirate."

Kathryn narrowed her eyes, looking amused and still slightly annoyed. "You, Captain Sparrow? I remind you... of you? How is that? And surely you're not that much older than I am."

"Just feelin' a bit o' Deja Vu... only yer in my position, an' I'm in me old first mate's position... so it's sort of one of those full circle sort of things. An' I assure ye lass, if I'm guessin' yer age right, I'm quite a bit older than ye. Ye can't be more'n... somewhere between 18 an' 20." Jack said taking in her appearance.

Kathryn smiled. "Well, thank you very much, Captain. I'm actually 26, 27 in two days," she said feeling flattered.

"Bloody Hell! Ye look good fer bein' 26! Certainly don't look yer age lass." Jack smirked, his gaze raking along the curves of her body, especially her chest. Kathryn blushed as Jack's eyes raked over her body.

"Thank you, Captain."

Jack's eyes snapped up from staring at her chest, up to her face. "Aye... An' how old do ye think I am?"

Kathryn looked over Jack's face. "I wouldn't say any more than, say, 30."

"Close... I'm..." Jack stopped suddenly, "How old am I?" Jack asked himself.

Kathryn looked at Jack confused. "Excuse me? What do you mean how old are you?"

"I lost track o' me age somewhere 'long the way..." Jack said furrowing his brows, "I was born August 12, 1680... What year is it now love?" Jack asked, his brows still furrowed in thought.

Kathryn looked at him confused. "It's 1715."

"So that means I'm..." Jack paused, doing the math in his head, his hands flitting around, "I'm 35 love… God, I'm gettin' old."

Kathryn looked at him surprised, "35? No. Well, you don't look it, Captain." As a matter of fact, Kathryn thought that he looked very good!

"I try an' stay ruggedly handsome." Jack smirked.

Kathryn tried not to smile. She had to agree with him. "You try?"

"Aye... do all I can t' try not to age. Savvy?"

She smiled. "Aye, I see." She looked him over again, blushing and trying to be inconspicuous.

"Like what ye see? I can show ye more love." Jack flirted, leaning in closer to her. Jack's gaze dropping down to her chest once again.

Kathryn looked at him, surprised. "Captain?"

"Huh?"

"Umm, I'm up here." she pointed to her face.

"What?" Jack slurred. Kathryn smiled. She put her arm about Jack's shoulders and smiled at him.

"Ye wanna go... get t'know each other better love?"

Kathryn looked up, surprised. She wasn't feeling like herself. She grinned lazily and laughed.

"They 'ave rooms upstairs love..." Jack said.

Kathryn blinked. She didn't know what he was talking about. Jack looked at her confused expression with confusion.

"Wut's wrong love?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong," she slurred as she took another drink.

"So... ye wanna go get a room upstairs an'... have some fun eh?" Jack asked seductively.

Kathryn smiled and then started to giggle. "Sure," she picked up her rum as if afraid to lose it

Jack paid for a room and took the key from the barman. Keeping his arm around her he picked up his own rum and led her upstairs. By the time he found their room number his rum was gone.

Jack tossed the mug over his shoulder, then stuck the key in the lock. Once he got the door opened, he led Kathryn inside then shut and locked the door. Jack took the mug of rum from her hands and set it on a side table. She tried to protest as Jack took her rum out of her hands.

Putting his hands on her hips, he leaned in and began kissing her. Kathryn was surprised by Jack's force and passion. She closed her eyes and kissed him back with the same passion, her arms wrapped about his neck tightly. Jack's hands untucked her shirt and began an upward trail along her sides, lifting the shirt as he went.

Kathryn shivered as Jack touched her. She continued to kiss him as he ran his hands over her skin. She didn't really know what she was supposed to do now, so she just kissed him. Jack threw her shirt to the side, and let his hands wander down her bare flesh, his fingers grazing the side of her breasts as he moved his hands back down to her hips.

Kathryn looked up, surprised and afraid, as her shirt was suddenly on the floor. She shivered violently as Jack's hands ran over her breasts. She looked at him but he didn't seem to notice. Jack began pushing her pants down, sliding them off her hips. As he began to work her pants off her body, she finally took a step back, nearly tripping on her shirt. She backed up against the wall, away from his grasp. Jack's hands suddenly grasped air and he looked up to see Kathryn against the wall.

"What's wrong love? I thought we were gettin' t' know each other?"

Kathryn hit the wall with a thump and blinked. "But- I- I mean- I don't- I" She stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Oh... I see... Ye've never lain with a man before have ye love?"

Kathryn slowly shook her head no.

"Oh... Ye didn't know what I meant when I said 'get t' know each other' did ye?"

Again she shook her head no. She stepped away from the wall.

"Well..." Jack said, feeling like an ass. He picked up her shirt and handed it back to her, "M'deepest apologies. I didn't mean t' come on so strongly… Well… yes I did, but I thought ye understood me intentions, but ye didn't an' fer that I'm sorry."

Kathryn shyly took her shirt and pulled it over her head. Then they stood and stared awkwardly at each other for a moment.

"Are ye gonna finish that rum love?" Jack asked hopeful he could have it.

Kathryn nodded and picked up the mug, downing it in one gulp. She shook her head to ignore the pain. Then she coughed again and her nose started to hurt. She put her hand over her face.

Jack looked down and suddenly became painfully aware he was very horny and it was showing greatly. Kathryn put the mug back onto the table and sat down in the chair facing away from Jack as she sighed. Jack sat down on the bed and groaned, trying to figure out how he was going to get rid of his hard on.

Kathryn turned to Jack, "Well, shall we-" she stopped. She looked at him and she noticed something that was not there before. She blushed and tried to look away before he saw her looking at him. "Ummmm."

Jack followed her gaze to his crotch and saw her blush. Jack laughed nervously. "It seems as though that ah... kissing got me all worked up..."

Kathryn continued to look away and continued to blush. "Yes, I suppose so," she squeaked out nervously.

"Ye don't gotta look away, love, it's not gonna come out an' bite ye... or whatnot." Jack joked.

Kathryn didn't think that he was being funny. She was very uncomfortable. She turned back to look at him but was very careful to look only at his face, and tried to smile.

"Do ye even know what it is?" Jack asked, smirking in amusement.

Kathryn frowned. "Do you think that I am a complete dolt, Captain?" she seethed.

"Well, ye've never seen one, I'm guessing, sure ye may have talked with married friends, but how often do they share their bedroom experiences eh?"

Kathryn continued to seethe and was suddenly angry that she had drank all the rum. "Is that any of your business, Captain?"

"I bet yer a little afraid of what it is, mixed with curiosity, I'm sure." Jack smirked.

She sighed. At this point she was tired of talking about this. It was none of his business and she wanted to go back to the Venture.

"I could draw ye a very vivid picture love. Bet ye didn't know I could draw... I could even draw ye a picture of how it's used. Savvy?"

Kathryn turned suddenly to face Jack, her eyes burning with annoyance. "Captain Sparrow, I do believe that I have heard enough. I don't think that any of this is your business. I am not feeling well anymore and I would like to go back to my ship!"

"Alright, alright, somebody's a little touchy! I'll stop talkin' bout it. I already paid fer the room we might as well make use of it... an' before ye say anything I meant fer sleeping only. Savvy?"

Kathryn looked at Jack's face and it seemed apologetic enough. She sighed in defeat and sat back down in the chair. She pulled her knees up to her chin and put her arms about her legs. She closed her eyes.

"Ye don't gotta sleep in a chair love, the bed's big enough. I promise t' be a gentleman."

She opened her eyes and looked at him again. The chair was already making her back hurt. She sighed again and went to stand next to the bed, opposite Jack. Jack reached up and gently pulled her down on the bed. Jack rolled over on his back, bringing her down with him so she was on her side facing him. Jack, still holding her hand, rolled over so his back was against her front and her arm was draped over his waist.

Jack was still painfully erect and it didn't seem like it was going away any time soon. Jack rolled his eyes and, using his hand closes to the mattress, he began to pleasure himself, hoping she wouldn't notice, or if she did, she wouldn't know what he was doing.

"Uhh..." Jack groaned quietly.

Kathryn took a deep breath, cooling her anger. She was pleasantly surprised as Jack pulled her closer to him. She really did like him, but was afraid. As Jack made a strange groan, she opened her eyes. "Jack?"

"I'm fine." Jack breathed, "Just have an itch."

Kathryn closed her eyes and nestled her face into Jack's dreadlocks. She was suddenly very tired and she felt sick, and still not herself, feeling the effects of the rum. Jack, relishing in the feel of her body against his as he pleasured himself, realized his release was coming soon. Not wanting to soil his pants, he quickly whipped it out, thanking the blankets that covered his body. Jack's hand quickened and soon he found his release. Jack quietly grunted as he spilled his seed on the bed and part of the wall. He then put way his manhood and rolled over to face Kathryn, draping an arm across her middle. Kathryn opened her eyes as she felt the bed groan and Jack was laying facing her. She noticed that his arm was draped over her and she grinned.

"Hello," she said giggling.

"Hello, love." Jack grinned.

"What are you doing?" she asked, smiling, looking at his arm touching her.

Jack looked to his upper arm, which he had draped over her, his elbow bent up so his hand was on her back. "I'm gettin' comfortable love."

Jack sat up slightly, moving his other arm up so her neck was resting on the crook of his straightened arm. Kathryn smiled and closed her eyes.

"So long as you're comfortable," she said, trying to sound as if she wasn't overjoyed.

"Are _you_ comfortable love?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good." Jack smiled, "Night love." Jack said closing his eyes.

"Mmmhmm," she mumbled as she fell into a dream-filled sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Jack and Kathryn had shifted in their sleep. Kathryn laying more on her back, and Jack half lying on her, half lying on the bed. Their legs entwined together. Jack's head was resting on her upper chest and a hand resting on her other breast. Kathryn woke as the sunlight came in through the small window. She squinted in the light. She was suddenly aware that she was being touched.

She looked down to see Jack's head on her chest and his hand touching her breast. She shivered. She felt as though she was tangled up in Jack, their legs wrapped around as they were. Jack, still asleep, snuggled closer to the warmth next to him, and snored softly. Kathryn was surprised how little this bothered her. But, she gently took his hand and placed it across her abdomen instead. Jack, still asleep, moaned a little as his hand was lifted and moved. His hand crept back up to her breast and began kneading it in his hand.

Kathryn shook her head at him and gently moved his hand to his side. Then, carefully, she shrugged away from him, trying to untangle their legs along the way. Jack woke up as the warmth moved away from him. Jack moaned as his legs were being moved away from the last of the warmth. Opening his dark rimmed eyes, he saw Kathryn sitting up.

"Wut ye doin' lass?" Jack asked, his voice more slurred with sleep.

Laughing gently she said, "Well, I am not going to sleep the day away. I have things to do! And you aren't going to sleep either! I need a guide!"

She playfully shoved him. Jack caught her wrist and pulled her back down, straddling her in one quick movement.

"And if I want to waste the day?" Jack asked, laughter in his voice and eyes.

Kathryn's eyes went wide. Then she saw the look in his eyes and her expression softened. "Well..."

Jack eyes suddenly glinted with mirth and mischief and smirked. Quickly, he brought his hands to her sides and began tickling her relentlessly. Kathryn laughed and tried to pry his fingers off of her sides. She twisted and turned under him, laughing. Tears slid down her cheeks as she shoved Jack in the chest.

Jack let up so she could catch her breath, but continued to straddle her. Jack looked down at her and smirked. Kathryn tried to catch her breath as she was given a moment to breathe. She sighed and looked up at Jack. She tried to figure out what the expression was in his eyes.

Jack leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I knew I could get ye t' squirm under me." Jack teased.

Kathryn looked surprised and slapped him. Not hard, but she wanted to make a point. Jack put his hand up to his cheek and rubbed it a little.

"If yer gonna be a pirate lass, ye gotta get used to jokes like that..." Jack smiled. She took a deep breath and raised her eyebrow at him.

"We make dirty jokes, quite often."

Jack lowered himself down to rest on his forearms, instead of his hands, his face very close to her own now. Kathryn felt her heart rate speed up and she willed it to stop. She also tried to make her breathing go back to normal.

"Would ye slap me again if I kissed you love?"

Kathryn blinked. She whispered very quietly, "No."

Jack closed the gap between their lips, and kissed her with force and passion.

Kathryn closed her eyes and kissed him back. She put her arms around his neck to hold him close. Her heart fluttered as Jack's tongue flicked across her lips, begging for entrance. Kathryn slowly, surprising herself, parted her lips. Jack's tongue slipped inside her mouth as he kissed her. She tasted like rum, and something uniquely feminine as his tongue explored her mouth, his tongue flicking across hers.

Kathryn, pushed by impulse, touched her tongue to his. Jack's tongue danced with hers, enticing her to explore his mouth with her tongue. Her tongue flicked across to Jack's mouth. He tasted sweet and she moved about gently, nervous.

Jack sucked on her tongue, eliciting a moan from her. Kathryn moved her hands to Jack's face, holding him to her. Jack slowly dragged the tip of his tongue along the bottom of hers before relinquishing her tongue and coming up for air. Kathryn moved forward as Jack left her mouth, wanting more. She took a deep breath. Her hands caressing Jack's cheeks.

"Well... I do believe ye said ye had things ye needed t' do today aye?" Jack smiled salaciously.

Kathryn opened her eyes, shock and sadness playing across her face. She released Jack and folded her hands on her middle. She willed herself to not look disappointed.

"Aye," she said quietly, "I did say that, didn't I?"

Jack laughed at the look on her face. It reminded him of a kicked puppy. "Ye really enjoyed that didn't ye?"

Kathryn folded her arms across her chest, looking up at him. "Only if you don't laugh at me, Captain." She hated the way that he was teasing her.

"I'm sorry, love, I don't mean to laugh. Ye just looked so sad." Jack said as she scoffed at him.

"I've never had a girl look sad after I stopped kissing her." Jack confessed. Kathryn looked confused.

"Usually they get this... dumb grin on their face an' act all... I don't know... girly."

Kathryn still didn't understand. She had never been kissed before and so didn't know how she was supposed to act. "Oh," was all she said.

"It's nothing wrong, I've just... I... the look on yer face reminded me of a kicked puppy... it was… cute." Kathryn tried to turn that into a compliment, but couldn't figure it out, "Believe me love, I don't use the word cute often." Jack told her.

"What's the most ye've ever done with a man, besides me." Jack asked curiously.

Kathryn at first felt offended, then she shrugged. "Nothing. That was it."

"That was yer first kiss?"

She blushed. Jack smiled, "Not bad love, in fact, it was quite good."

Kathryn looked at him, seeing if he was joking. Then she grinned, feeling childish. Jack leaned down and began kissing her neck, his tongue flicking across her skin. Kathryn breathed in deep and turned her head to the side. She felt her heart rate and breathing quicken. Her eyes closed.

Jack kissed his way up her jaw, claiming her lips once more in a more soft, but just as passion filled kiss. Kathryn kissed him back. Her hands touching his chest.

Jack pulled back and looked at her neck where he had kissed her and smiled salaciously again. Kathryn again looked sad, but quickly tried to turn it into a defiant expression.

"What are you grinning at?"

"Looks like I've given ye a love bite." Jack said, continuing to grin.

Kathryn quickly tried to cover her neck, then realized that it would do no good. She dropped her hand to her chest. Jack ran his thumb over it, smiling.

"Well..." Jack sighed, "Are we gonna go get yer ship stocked up or are we gonna stay in here all day love?"

Kathryn looked up at him, waiting. "Well? Are you gonna move?" she asked expectantly.

"Heh... Yeah that would help wouldn't it?" Jack grinned, then moved off her.

Kathryn rolled off the bed and realized that she had slept in her boots and all. "Well, I suppose I'm ready," she said slightly surprised.

Jack looked down at his feet and realized he had slept in his boots as well. Standing up he realized he had his gun and sword on as well. "No wonder I shifted around so much love." Jack laughed indicating his sword and pistol.

Kathryn chuckled. "Well," she asked.

She was suddenly feeling very nervous. She was afraid of walking out of this room with Jack and the things that people would assume. But she was afraid to leave here without him. Jack sensed her nervousness and took a guess why it was.

"This is Tortuga love, people won't be callin' ye a whore or anything. They won't care either way love."

Kathryn smiled at his effort. She nodded and turned to him. "So, shall we get something to eat first?"

"Aye, they serve good food here, a meal comes with the room."

"Wonderful," she said quietly, hearing her stomach growl.

Jack led them out of the room, then wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked down the stairs into the Tavern. Jack kept one hand on his gun in case he needed to draw it quickly for whatever reason.

Kathryn followed dutifully and remembered Jack's comment about the puppy. She frowned, but then smirked. She was glad for Jack's arm about her. She was feeling uneasy and he made her feel stable. Jack sat down at a table with Kathryn, and called over a bar wench.

"We'd both like whatever it is yer servin' fer breakfast."

The bar wench took down the order then disappeared into the kitchen leaving them alone. Kathryn looked about the large room and noticed that there was something strange about it-something different from the night before.

"Where are all the people? And why is it so quiet?"

"I told ye it was not so wild in the morning love. Everybody's either passed out drunk in the street, on their ship or they've left port."

"It's such a difference from before. I won't get hit in the face with a bottle this morning," she joked.

"No, I don't suspect ye will."

The bar wench returned carrying two plates and set them down in front of each of them. Kathryn noticed how the woman slid her hand across Jack's arm and she winked at him. Kathryn turned to her food and slid a steaming egg into her mouth. She grimaced as it burned her.

"Are ye okay? It's hot ye know." Jack said as he stabbed a bit of egg, blowing on it before popping it in his mouth.

Kathryn smiled through her grimace and nodded once. It made her mad as he blew on his hot egg and ate it without a problem. She quickly ate most of her plate. She was tired of Jack showing her up and proving how bad a pirate she was, she just wanted to go back to the Venture. Jack quickly finished his food, then stood up offering a hand to her.

"Are ye ready to go get some supplies fer yer ship love?"

Looking at his face, her anger diminished. She took his hand and stood next to him. "Yes. My poor ship! Without me all night long."

"I know exactly how ye feel love." Jack smiled as he moved his arm around her waist again.

Jack led her around town, going from shop to shop, purchasing all manner of supplies from food to ammunition Kathryn hadn't even heard of before. Currently they were in said ammunition shop and Jack was explaining the different types of cannon balls and why it was so important to have the different kinds.

"If ye just want to blow holes in the other ship, like if it's Navy, yer everyday cannon ball is good fer that, but if ye don't want to sink the ship, cuz it has riches on board, but ye want to disable said ship, that's where chain shot comes in handy. Aim one o' these at their mast, an' with a good aim, watch it come tumbling down leaving them as the proverbial sitting duck, ready fer the plucking, so to speak. If yer out numbered, grape shot's what ye need. It's meant to take out crew men, not so much in damaging the ship, although it lends a small hand in doing that."

Kathryn tried to keep up as Jack explained all about cannon balls. She suddenly wished that she had brought along some paper and a quill. She was afraid that she would never remember any of what he was telling her. Jack ordered her plenty of each kind of ammunition and gun powder and told the store owner to put it on his tab and deliver it to the Venture.

As the day had gone on, he had been telling each store owner to put it on his tab. The store owners had no problem with this because he would always pay off his tab after a big haul.

"Not the Pearl?" The owner asked.

"Aye, not the Pearl, that bastard Barbossa sailed off without me again! Captain Hawk and me have come t' an agreement an' she'll be helpin' me to retrieve the Pearl. Hopefully it won't be another 10 years!" Jack laughed. Kathryn laughed with them, though not knowing the entire story. She introduced herself to the owners, then they left for the next shop.

"Jack, what more do we need?"

Jack stopped and mentally ran down the list of supplies permanently ingrained in his mind. "That's it love. Last on the list."

She sighed. "So, back to the Venture?" She was missing her ship. She had never been away from the Venture for a whole night before. The day that she had bought it she had sailed away.

"Aye, hopefully yer crew'll be showin' up, or already there loading things up."

"I have quite a bit of faith in my men. They do a good job and they are trustworthy. I'm sure that they will be there."

"Aye, although I may suspect a few may be straggling behind, due to copious amounts of rum… or women… or both."

She sighed. "You're probably right."

Soon they reached the docks, and noticed some of the supplies had begun to show up that they had ordered earlier that day. Jack also noticed most of her crew were there, but just standing around not doing anything. Jack had the overwhelming desire to start barking orders at the lazy gits, but knew it wasn't his place.

"Have they not stocked a ship before lass?" Jack asked Kathryn instead.

Kathryn looked at him, "Umm. Well, yes. But just once. I don't know what they are doing. Well, I can see that they are doing nothing. But I don't understand. And I'm too tired to yell. I hate to yell at them."

"If ye don't yell at 'em lass, they'll just keep standing around like fools. Gotta show 'em who's boss... If ye don't know what exactly to yell at them, I'd be glad to teach ye love." Jack smirked.

"Please," she said, "If you could?"

"Aye… Pay attention to what I say, how I say it an' their reaction to it." Jack agreed as they neared the crew, "Oy! What're ye scabrous sea dogs doin'? Or rather _not_ doin'? Eh? You all know this is fer the Venture aye?" Jack barked. The crew nodded their head, a few saying aye, "Then what the bloody hell are ye doin' standin' 'round here for? Load it up, NOW!" Jack ordered in his 'Captain' voice, "And whoever the Bo'sun is, make sure ye get a parchment, ink an' quill, an' take down a tally of everything that comes on board. The boxes an' barrels should be labeled with what it is an' how many it should be. Yer job is to make sure the count is right. Ye can have crewmen t' help ye of course." Jack explained knowing most of the sailors on board were very green. The crew looked to Kathryn to see if they should follow his orders.

"You heard him! Hop to, Now!" Kathryn ordered.

The crew began to set to work under Jack's supervision. As Jack looked over what had arrived he noticed the grog had arrived and was surprised to see his regular order of personal rum had shown up as well. Jack laughed.

"Something wrong, Captain Sparrow?"

"No. Just… saw something I wasn't expecting. I have a standing order with the Faithful Bride, that whenever I order grog or rum fer me ship, they always tack on a personal order of bottles of rum fer me. I forgot about it, and it seems as though my order showed up! Do ye mind if I stash it in yer cabin away from yer crew's hands?" Jack asked.

"Uh… I don't see why not." Kathryn agreed, surprised he had his own personal stash of rum on board his ship.

Jack had the crew working efficiently and quickly in a few hours, having convinced Kathryn to hire on a few pirates, who happened to be skilled musicians. The new pirates played an up tempo song to help set the work pace on board. By early evening, everything they ordered was accounted for, stocked and secured on board. All that was left to do, was round up any straggling crewmembers and set sail.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there's chapter 2! And this one is even longer than the first! lol. Out of curiosity, do you readers like the long chapters? (personally I love long chapters when I'm reading a story.)_

_As Always... Take What Ye Can... Give Nothin' Back!  
Captain Sparrow's Pirate Wenches  
Scarlet and Giselle_


	3. Not So Hidden Feelings Revealed

* * *

Kathryn looked at Jack and crossed her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrow. "Did you think that I wouldn't, Captain Sparrow?"

"I've known many who do not. I suppose I'm jaded an' I forget that yer _not_ jaded by this world... yet."

Kathryn continued to scowl at him. "No, I am not jaded as you say."

"Aye... So, Carter, think ye remember how to get us outta here or do I need to?" Jack smirked.

Carter looked at Jack, eyes wide. Then he looked back at Kathryn as if expecting an order.

"Well," Kathryn said, "Answer the man." Carter looked back to Jack.

"I don't think that I would want to ruin the lady's ship, sir. Perhaps it would be better -" he looked down at his feet. Jack grinned.

"Aye, I'll get us outta here, if it's alright with said lady?" Jack said slightly bowing, with his hands pressed together as if in prayer to Kathryn. Kathryn rolled her eyes at Jack.

"Aye. It's all right with me. Assuming it's me you're talking about," she joked.

She gave Jack a shove to make him stand upright and she went over to stand beside the wheel. Jack followed to the helm, and began barking orders to the crew as they sailed out towards the harbor.

Kathryn stood by and watched as Jack called out to her crew. She watched him, smiling in admiration. Soon Jack guided the Venture through the reef and as soon as it was cleared of the reef, Jack moved aside. Slightly bowing with his hands pressed together, he let Kathryn regain control of the helm. Jack held his compass in his hand and thought of the Pearl, and then opened the lid. The arrow spun a bit then stopped suddenly.

"The Pearl is that way." Jack said pointing in the direction his compass showed.

Kathryn tried to look over Jack's shoulder at the precious compass. She turned the wheel in the direction that Jack was pointing and smiled, still trying to look at his compass. Every time she tried to catch a glance at his compass, he would turn it so she couldn't see it. Jack grinned. Kathryn tried not to look disappointed; instead she donned a look of annoyance and determination as she turned her ship in the direction that Jack had directed.

"Well, now what?" she asked him.

"Now we hope to catch up."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and turned to the helmsman.

"Carter, take over will you?" Carter came over and took the wheel from her. "That way, got it?" He nodded.

Kathryn looked at Jack. "Why is your compass such a secret, Captain?"

"Because... it is."

Kathryn turned to walk down the steps. She was tired of the word games and code that Jack spoke in. It was making her tired. Jack followed, not knowing what else to do, or where to go. Kathryn opened the door to her cabin and noticed that Jack was right behind her.

"What are you doing, Captain Sparrow?"

"I'm becoming too sober minded an' all me rum is in yer cabin remember?"

Kathryn shook her head. "Aye, it is in here." She sighed. "Fine," she made way for him to enter her cabin, "Come on in, then."

Jack scurried in after her, immediately going to the cupboard holding his rum bottles. Jack took one out and uncorked it with his teeth, spitting the cork out on the floor. He then tossed back his head, drinking down almost half the contents. Kathryn watched in amazement as Jack downed most of the rum. Then she shook her head and went to sit in her chair behind her desk.

"So, Jack. Tell me something."

"Something."

She rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant. Tell me about this expedition that I have gotten myself into. Who is the Captain of your ship right now? Is he dangerous?"

"Right now, Barbossa is in command o' me ship... I wouldn't call him dangerous... but he's not a nice guy either... He was more dangerous before I killed him but that's because he was cursed and couldn't die... now he's mortal so now, not so dangerous."

Kathryn blinked.

"Before you killed him? I don't understand, Captain."

Jack sat down in a chair across from her and put his feet up on the table, knowing this was going to take a while.

"Aye, I shot him in the chest, killed him dead once the curse was ended, but then when I died, Tia Dalma brought him back to the land o' the living so that he could release her from her fleshy prison an' save dear ol' me from the Locker."

Kathryn stopped. "Jack...Curse? What curse?" To herself, she whispered, "I am so confused." She looked up hoping that he didn't hear her

"The curse of Cortez. Heard of it love?"

"I have heard the name...but other than that..."

"The Aztec people paid Cortez to stop the slaughter he reeked upon them with his armies, blood money. But Cortez was a greedy bastard, so the Heathen Gods places upon the gold a nasty little curse. Any mortal that removes even just one piece of gold from the stone chest, would be punished for eternity."

"I see," Kathryn said thoughtfully. "So, I'm assuming that this Barbossa took some gold from this chest?"

"Aye, he an' his crew took all 882 pieces. And like the dumb-asses they were, they spent them, traded them, on drink, food and… pleasurable company, before they realized they were in fact cursed. No drink would quench their thirst, no food would cease their hunger, and no woman would satisfy their lust. The only way to end their curse was to return all 882 pieces and the blood be repaid."

"But they must have. You said that he is mortal now... So, then when did you kill him? You must have done so after the curse was ended. Since you said that...Tia Dalma is it? Brought him back to life," Kathryn worked out the story out loud.

"Aye. Shot him right as the curse was ended. So... Barbossa was dangerous, but now, he's just annoying an' a menace to society."

"Hmm. Interesting. So, how are you planning to get back your precious Dark Pearl?"

"One, It's _Black Pearl_, and two... I plan on killing the bastard... again. Only this time I don't have to wait ten years and for some stupid curse to be ended." Jack said gleefully.

Kathryn blushed as she got the name wrong. "And what am I and my crew expected to do in this siege?"

"Well, I imagine most of me crew is still loyal to me, just fearful t' go against Barbossa, so mostly I'll just swing over, kill Barbossa, reclaim my ship, yell a bit at my crew, then together we'll go find the Fountain of Youth."

"And so I just need to stay here on my ship? No shooting or fighting," she asked hopeful, but trying to sound diplomatic.

"Hopefully it won't come to that love... hopefully he won't know this ship, and will think of it as being non-threatening."

Kathryn nodded hoping she didn't look too relieved. "So, what about this compass?"

"It will take us to the Black Pearl and eventually the Fountain of Youth."

"I figured that much out on my own, Captain...I mean, why can't I see it? How can it lead you to your ship and to the Fountain?" Kathryn asked.

"Because at this moment, the thing I want the most in this world is to find my ship. Once I get my ship, the thing I'll want the most is to find the Fountain of Youth. And you can't see it because... too many people have already seen it and used it against me."

"So, basically what you are trying to say is that you don't trust me, aye?" she smirked.

"Nay, what I'm saying is I don't trust anybody right now love."

"Same thing," she said quietly.

"_Not_ the same thing. If I only didn't trust you that would mean I trusted at least one other person and right now, I don't trust anybody. I was betrayed by the one person I thought I could trust with me life an' she killed me. Savvy?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes. The word games again. She couldn't seem to wrap her mind about the whole thing. So, she decided to talk about something else.

"Elizabeth killed you... How is she anyway? I haven't seen her in years! Not since she and her father left for Port Royal. We wrote letters for a while..." she trailed of in thought.

"You know her?

"Aye. Didn't I say that?"

"No."

"Oh! Well, she and I were very much like sisters. I never had a better friend. When she and her father moved to the Caribbean, I stayed in my room for a week. We wrote letters. She told me about a blacksmith that she liked...I can't remember his name..."

"William Turner, the second." Jack filled in, and then continued, "I'm sorry to tell ye though, her father was murdered recently."

Kathryn looked up suddenly. "What? Killed? No!" She felt a tear escape her eyes; "Governor Swann was like a father to me, since mine was not..."

"Aye. He was a good man, from what I knew of him. He is at peace though. We saw him as we were leaving the Locker and he was going off to the after life."

"Poor Elizabeth," she said, wiping the tear and taking a deep breath. "Now, who is this Mr. William Turner the second? Is that the man that she married?"

"Aye. He's a good man; he's no longer a blacksmith, though." Jack said, sadness flashing across his features for a second before becoming neutral again, "He turned pirate."

"And now he is the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, you say? How sad for Elizabeth..." Kathryn was getting tired of this sad subject and was hoping that Jack would talk about something less depressing as she didn't know what to say.

"Aye... So... You want to know about my compass aye?" Jack said suddenly more bright and animated.

"Are you going to tell me or are you going to talk your way around it again?"

"Do you know what you want most in this world?"

Kathryn's eyes narrowed. "I don't think that I've ever thought about it..."

Jack took out his compass and slid it across the table to her.

"Pick it up an' open the lid."

Kathryn gently picked up the compass and lifted the top. The needle spun around and around. Kathryn looked up at Jack curiously and he motioned for her to watch the needle. She looked back at it and then, suddenly the needle stopped. She looked in the direction that the needle was pointing and knew that it was pointing north, through Jack.

"What? I don't see how special this is...it is pointing north, like a compass should."

Jack looked at her confused and dropped his feet to the floor and stood up. He walked over to her to look at what his compass was doing. Kathryn watched the compass needle as Jack came around behind her desk and her eyes went wide. She covered her mouth as the needle followed Jack and continued to point at him as he stopped just behind her on her left. Jack looked down at the needle.

"It's not pointing North love."

Kathryn slowly shook her head in disbelief.

"It was," she whispered.

Jack furrowed his brows, and then realization dawned on him as he looked at the needle once more. As an experiment, Jack moved to her right side and saw the needle mimicked his movements.

Jack leaned down and whispered, "I think I know what you want most love."

Kathryn couldn't speak. The compass mystified her. She realized that Jack was speaking to her. "What?" she asked in a very quiet voice.

"You want _me_ love."

Kathryn turned to look up at him and blushed. He was very close to her and she could feel his breath on her cheeks. She realized that he was right. Her heartbeat and breathing sped up with Jack so close to her.

"And that needle will continue to point at me until your want is satisfied. Savvy?"

Still unable to speak, Kathryn nodded slowly.

"I could think of a few ways to quench that want, love."

Kathryn looked confused.

Jack rolled his eyes, "We could make use of that bed over there love." Jack said pointing out her bed.

Kathryn blinked, and then she smiled. "And what could we do there, Jack?" she asked jokingly.

"Well, we could..." Jack said, then leaned in and whispered in her ear of all the sexual things they could do on her bed.

Kathryn leaned in close to Jack and put her hand on his chest. She looked up at him through her eyelashes grinning.

"So what do you say love? Care to have a go?"

Kathryn winked and leaned in closer. Their noses touched and Kathryn breathed, "Why not?"

"Well, last time you ah... couldn't get away from me fast enough love... are ye sure?" Jack said unsure if she was trying to trick him.

She closed her eyes and brought her lips up to his, and whispered as their lips touched, "Aye."

Jack wrapped his arms around her, helping her to stand up, as he kissed her passionately. Kathryn stood on her toes and kissed him, her arms about his neck, holding him closer. Jack began backing them up towards her bed, his tongue flicking along her lips, begging for entrance.

Kathryn gently opened her mouth and her tongue touched Jack's. She followed him towards her bed, still holding onto him. Just as Jack sat down, Kathryn heard the door to her cabin open. She turned her head to see Henry standing in the doorway, surprised. Jack looked over to the door and saw a young man standing at the doorway and groaned, knowing he wasn't going to get her in bed today.

Kathryn quickly released Jack's neck and stepped away from him. "Henry, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Umm, the crewmen've been asking questions, Captain. No, never mind," he said as he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

"Well that was odd." Jack commented.

"And maddeningly unhelpful."

"Ye'd best go find out what those questions be just to be sure it's not a mutiny."

Kathryn sighed. "Yea. I guess." She turned and walked onto the deck, pulling her shirt together as she walked.

Jack followed her out, wondering what was going on. As he looked out to the horizon he spotted a ship not too far away with black sails. Jack began jumping up and down, running around the deck waving his arms around.

"My ship!" Jack cheered.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there it is… review please!! _

As Always… Take What Ye Can… Give Nothin' Back!

Captain Sparrow's Pirate Wenches  
Scarlet and Giselle


End file.
